mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monica's Gang Teen
Panini Comics, Planet Manga | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = August 2008 | last = | volumes = 23 | volume_list = }} Planet Manga | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōjo | magazine = | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = November 2009 | first = | last = | volumes = 2 (The second one will be released in November) | volume_list = }} Monica's Gang Teen (Turma da Mônica Jovem) is the Japanese-Brazilian comic-manga created by Mauricio de Sousa and spouse Alice Keiko Takeda. The series features Monica, Jimmy Five, Smudge, Maggy and all their friends aging 15 years old. The première was in August 2008 in Brazil. History Plots are centered on the adventures of the now teenager gang. The plot is much more fantasious and filled with action than the kids-aimed comic strips. Typical elements of the teenage life, like love, school, friends, nightclubs and parents are present in the stories. Characters Main Characters *'Monica' (pt:Mônica): Still strong (both physically and mentally), but in a slender frame now. She's been on a diet since she was 12. *'Jimmy' (pt:Cebola): His hair has now grown out beyond only five strands (though it still pretty much keeps the same shape), and also he can speak the r letter (thanks to taking phonoaudiology sessions), though he still exchanges it for the w letter (l letter in Brazil) when nervous, embarrassed, or next to girls. He has a site and is very into computers and technology. He insists not to be called Jimmy Five (pt:Cebolinha), claiming he has outgrown his childhood quirks. *'Smudge' (pt:Cascão): Still very active and sports-addicted, now he takes a bath every once in a while, either because of Dustine or really just for convenience. He is still not very fond of the idea of bathing, though. He's the star of the school soccer team, and also engages in urban extreme sports, like skateboarding and parkour. *'Maggy' (pt:Magali): The superhuman appetite she always had has now been subdued. Now she prefers healthy food, mainly to keep in shape, but she might sometimes not resist to the temptation of junk food. She has a schoolgirl crush in her science teacher, but deep down she still loves Toddy. Others Characters *'Frank/Franklin' (Franja/Franjinha) - Still as intelligent as ever. He's dating Marina and works at the Litchfield Neighborhood History Museum, helping Mr. Ferdinand. He was released from rock that was arrested when Black Dust absorbed the powers of the Yuka turning into a stone. *'Angelos/Angel/SkyBoy/Sephiroth/Angelic' (Ângelo/Anjinho/Céuboy/Céufiroti/Angélico) - Help Mr. Ferdinand to find and collect mystical artifacts. His wings grew larger and he has the Divine Reach Sword (Espada do Divino Alcance). He has been going by so many names, sometimes the gang does not know how to properly call him. *'Blu' (Bidu) - Frank's dog. He still keeps the appearance and energy of a puppy due to a special ration developed by Frank, which keeps him rejuvenated. *'Vanilla' (Mingau) - Maggy´s cat. He married Oats (Aveia), and filled the house with kittens, to the dismay of Maggy's father, who is allergic to cat hair. *'Mary Angela' (Maria Cebolinha) - Not a baby anymore, but a girl of ten very cute and conscientious and loves the teen life. She's very fond of his brother Jimmy, but the sibling rivalry is not lost in her. *'Marina' (Marina) - Frank's girlfriend, she always remains the same artist and is great friend of Monica, Maggy and the other girls. *'Junior' (Dudu) - As one of the youngest of the original gang, he is a pre-teenager in this incarnation (being around 12 years old). Like Smudge, he has taken up skateboarding, but still seems to like to give his older friends a hard time. *'Sunny' (Xaveco) - As with the children's series, is also emphasized as the secondary most famous of all by the simple fact of being a secondary. It also shows a somewhat shy and insecure in the series. *'Nick Nope' (Do Contra) - Still acting contrary to the others, but now more accepting of taking part in social activities. By becoming a young, took to himself a hardcore and emocore style, which are also the styles of music what he like. *'Doreen' (Dorinha) - A special girl, who is visually impaired. Though she has appeared in the stories on occasion, she still has not been given a single dialogue line, being more like an extra. *'Dustine' (Cascuda) - Don´t has the most famous brands in the face and even relating with Smudge. It's a great friend of Denise and Marina. *'Carmen' (Carmem) - Remains the same and was characterized like "valley girl" by Black Dust. She loves to enjoy life with her best friend Denise. Having grown and matured in fact, her rivalry with Monica has little emphasis in this series (although rarely arise some intrigues). Thus, they both show very good friends in some situations. *'Denise' (Denise) - It´s now a girl more beautiful and more characterized by his arrogant personality and inconvenience (such that if think beautiful and always want to "cause"). Has the same cocky and rebel way of acting and is great friend of Marina and Dustine. Continued with your way out of "destroyer of morals." *'Luke' (Luca) - He is a special boy, still in a wheelchair. His favorite sport is basketball. *'Todd/Toddy' (Quim/Quinzinho) - Maggy´s boyfriend. He says he is worried Maggy and feels that cares more about his courtship of her, since she has a crush on science teacher (Robert), experiencing difficulties in having a closer to her. His real name is Joachim (Joaquim). *'Bucky' (Titi) - He remains like Isabel's boyfriend, though they end the dating regularly. Thus, he is still flirting with other girls, being a constant target of and sung by Denise and Carmen. He is tall, athletic and loves a good party. His real name is Timothy (Timóteo). *'Nimbus' (Nimbus) - Knew how to control the fears I had during childhood and is a brave boy, also became the magician of gang after so much practice when he was a child. It´s Nick Nope´s older brother. *'Isabel' (Aninha) - It´s still the girlfriend of Bucky, but is now beautiful and still very jealous. *'Jeremiah' (Jeremias) - It is the only black boy and is part of Monica's Gang Teen. *'Irene' (Irene) - Being a friend of Jimmy what going to study English in their home, causing jealousy Monica. But Jimmy says what Irene is just a friend. It seems to have a crush by Jimmy. *'Tony/Mark Anthony/Sonny' (Toni/Marco Antônio/Tonhão) - His real name is Mark Anthony and when he was a child, he picked up of Monica and was traumatized. Tony went away vowing revenge, and did, hurting Monica. Throughout history, it turns out to be Sonny. He returns as a handsome, smart and friendly boy for win the girls, especially Monica, in order to avenge her. Minor Characters Others characters in the sagas: The Four Magical Dimensions *'Vanda / Valerie' (Vanda / Valéria) - They are twin sisters, who may even be confused by people, especially Monica and his friends. *'Boreas, Zephyrus, Eurus and Notus' (Bóreas, Zephyrus, Eurus e Notus) - The avatars have their names drawn from the gods. They are the guardians of the Mystical Artifacts (Fantastic Cube, Great Jewel, Saturn Disc and Neptune Cylinder) used by the Heroes of the Emperor to defeat Yuka. They are also responsible for keeping the spirits of the Heroes of the Emperor well alive. *'Blog/Blogger' (Blog/Bloguinho) - Old friend of the Gang, now is the guardian of magic dimension of Tobor, known as Cyber Master and helps the gang to catch the Great Jewel. It is not known how he ended up in this dimension. *'Computer' (Computador) - Commander Bubbly´s assistant. *'Mr. Ferdinand' (Professor Falconi) - The Guardian of the Mystical Artifacts, who also is owner of the museum, where Frank are working, so it, his manager. *'The Heroes of the Emperor' - (Os Heróis do Imperador) / Emperor of Japan (Imperador do Japão) - Are the ancestors of the mother of Monica (Louise) and Maggy (Emily) and father of Jimmy (Mr. Five) and Smudge (Arnold) 400 years ago, when they gathered secretly by the Emperor of Japan and became known as the Heroes of the Emperor. Outside the Emperor, all came from different parts of Europe: Monsieur Arnold, from France, Sir Five, from England; Señorita Emily, from Spain and Miss Louise, from Portugal. However, the responsibility each generation passes from generation to generation, the memories of the previous generation are erased. *'Captain Fray / Black Dust' (Capitão Feio / Poeira Negra) - Keep up the cruel and despicable villain that ever was, but with ponytail, visual and more powerful mobster. Black Dust still wants to dominate the world, and even replaced the Beings of Sewage by Dust Monsters, which he invokes through his Ofudas. His real intention was absorb the force of Yuka and after lied and turned to stone in the dimension of Edom, when using the globe of witch, he gain power and even more hair. Even so, loses the battle for Monica and her friends. *'Yuka' (Yuka) - It´s a powerful and wicked eastern sorceress, also the Queen of the Four Magical Dimensions. She was imprisoned by the Heroes of the Emperor during the seventeenth century and was released by Black Dust. The gang had to embark on a journey by Four Dimensions to defeat she. The Adventures of the Day-to-Day *'Mr. Robert' (Professor Rubens) - It´s the Science teacher of the class. Magali has a little crush on him. *'Fluffy' (Floquinho) - Jimmy´s dog. The Brightness of a Pulsar *'Commander Bubbly' (Comandante Astronauta) - It´s the commander of the Space Cruiser Hoshi, and have as helpers, Lieutenant Charlene (Charlene) and Ensign Specs (Specs). *'Lieutenant Charlene' (Tenente Xabéu) - The older sister of Sunny is now assistant of Commander Bubbly, and helps the hero to hold intergalactic evildoers. Happen an atmosphere between her and Jimmy (who always nursed an unrequited love for her), causing jealousy in Monica. She reveals really, what have an interest in Commander Bubbly. *'Ensign Specs' (Alferes Zé Luís) - It´s the assistant of Commander Bubbly, along with Charlene. Always on your laptop, giving information to Commander Bubbly and the rest of the gang. *'Lord Kamen' (Lorde Kamen) - He's big and it was very evil, but is now highly respected by the people of Princess Usagi Mimi. He received the nickname of Lord Raider by Monica. *'Robot' (Robô) - He is a very rare robot of series Pulsar, was built in the empire Karoton, and fell in love with warrior princess and future empress: Usagi Mimi. Mimi despised him because his mission was to protect her and she did not want it because it had to be and appearing strong, so she told him to go to the furthest point from the empire and never return. He is not bad and neither was angry to learn that Monica pretended to be a princess, loves to play pranks and vowed to protect all of the nave, even if he has to face its own people and Princess Mimi. He discovered that his princess really to like it. *'Princess Usagi Mimi' (Princesa Usagi Mimi) - Wishing to be empress, but it must overcome the resilient Monica and then the mysterious Lord Kamen. It becomes the new empress, who succeeded in defeating Lorde Kamen with the help of the robot that is their champion. And she kisses Robot. *'Emperor Mimi' (Imperador Mimi) - The great emperor of the Empire Karoton and father of Princess Usagi Mimi. It's a super protective father to his daughter who created the Pulsar Robot for it to grow under his protection against her will. The Perfect Prince *'Mr. George' (Professor Jorge) - He is Arts teacher, and the theater director of the college. Easily provoked with the slips of his actors and especially when there are fights between them. Count on Me! *'Cleopatra Lyon' (Cléopatra Esfíngia) - Presenter of the program Decipher Me or Devour Me, his fans call she of Cleo, mainly Maggy. To Be or Not to Be? *'Mr. Attila/Trainer' (Professor Átila/Treinador) - He is the coach of the gang and is also the Physical Education teacher. He has a crush on Ms. Mary Jane. *'Mein Freud/Meine Freudin' (Mein Freud/Meine Freudin) - It´s a woman and a man coming using the qualities of Smudge in order to use them at your robots in Geminoid College. The Master of World *'Ms. Mary Jane' (Professora Ana Paula) - It´s the Informatics teacher of the college of the gang. In the series The Master of World, reveals that she was Lucille. And she has a crush on Mr. Attila. *'Lucille' (Lucília) - It is the companion of Jimmy in the game, after it is revealed that she is Ms. Mary Jane. Her hair seems to be made of stars, wears samurai clothes at beginning, and then appears with a black dress, with rings and a thin metal bar through the hair with two scrolls on each side. *'Glu' (Bugu) - He is represented like the guardian of the tower which appears in the online game where Jimmy have to beat to catch the Crown of King of the World. Monsters of ID *'Akanin - The Master of Revenge and Anger' (Akanin - O Mestre da Vingança e da Raiva) - It´s the ID of Monica. He takes the appearance of a red bipedal creature, whose head has a mouth-like structure concealing his true face (save for his bright red eyes). His main attribute is Fire. His name, in Japanese, means red person (赤人). *'Mr. Newton/Nutty Ned' (Professor Licurgo/Louco) - Now one of the gang's schoolteachers, he has more control over his insanity, and now he does not take kindly to being called crazy. Not like phones during your lesson, especially when it comes to pass notes. But despite having his attacks of madness, it shows have great knowledge about a species of monsters called ID. He remains one of the most mysterious characters of history, that because nobody knows what is happening or has happened in his head. It seems he is History teacher. *'Soranin - The Master of Lies' (Soranin - O Mestre das Mentiras) - It´s the ID of Jimmy. This is a blue human form, but with arms that have wings like a bird, the eyes seem to have a mask of feathers, and feet are claws of a bird. Its color is blue. His attribute is Air. His name, in Japanese, means sky person (空人). *'Kainin - The Master of Fear' (Kainin - O Mestre do Medo) - It´s the ID of Smudge. It´s a being with a carapace shell covering the head and back, has claws on his fingers and his eyes are red and round. He is usually very cowardly, but his power lies in causing fear on other people, as Smudge finds out by underestimating him. However, he is trumped when Smudge reveals he has outgrown his fears by letting his positive qualities show. Its color was blue and became red. His attribute is Earth. His name, in Japanese, means shell person (貝人). *'Maggy ID' (Magali ID) - She is the ID of Maggy. Her true form is really the way it appears - a copy of Maggy wearing a waitress uniform. This is because she used to represent Maggy's endless hunger, but once she managed to have control over her appetite, her monster became progressively weaker until being stuck in the shape of her host. The monster ends up becoming friends with Maggy and her name is never revealed. Its color was red and becoming ends up blue. Her attribute is Water. *'Nimbus ID' (Nimbus ID) - It´s the ID of Nimbus. It's stuck in a jar of mayonnaise and is under control of Nimbus. His name is unknown. Its color is blue. *'Dr. Bikkuri' - (Doutor Bikkuri) - It´s the ID of Mr. Newton. He plans that monsters ID dominate the world. It is a gigantic black scarecrow with red streaks with bright eyes, spiky hair and a pointed hat and messy. Its color is red. He is the leader of all the IDs of the Earth planet. His name, in Japanese, means scare. Appears a Star *'Star Stars' (Star Stars) - It´s a famous musical group of four girls: Christine (like leader), Marian, Pamela and Natalie (like members): *'Christine, Marian, Pamela and Natalie' (Cristina, Michele, Paloma e Natália) - Christine is the leader. It is the only girl that supports Maggy and that seems to have compassion for them, when she is full of doubts and problems. She quit of group making with what be the end. She's blonde with hair chanel. Marian is the most arrogant of group of girls, always criticizing Maggy, saying that she always wants to appear, showing the envy for her constantly. Has curly hair and with braids. It´s the best friend of Pamela and Natalie. Pamela is the girl most terrified of the group. It's the best friend of Marian and has a somewhat healthy diet. Not so arrogant with Maggy and others. She has dark hair, covering his left eye. Natalie is the quietest of the girls and probably less intelligent, because it appears always saying: Only!, on every possible occasion. Generally agreeing with Marian or Pamela, which is very friendly. She speak a little more, as well as the other girls, she don´t show any personality. *'Entrepreneur of Star Stars' (Empresário das Star Stars) - Is a skinny, conky and cristate man and wears a beret on his head and a scarf wrapped around his neck and a pair of alternatives. It shows somewhat effeminate and to stress too easily. Often, he think that the band it´s its object to success and fame, although treat well the girls and prepare for the shows. And stay mad out easily. *'Bunny' (Juquinha) - He helps the entrepreneur of girls and moreover he is his friend. A Day of Agitation *'Sid' (Sidão) - He works in a used bookstore and do a quiz to see which magazine he'll buy, of Jimmy or of Tony. *'Mr. Jack' (Seu Juca) - After so many years ranging from employment, it seems it has set like an security, by acting in places like the museum and cinema. Demonstrating still afraid of the children (now teens) and saying that now that grew cause more problems. Still suffers from this and other traumas. Adventures in Wonderland *'Mrs. Alice' (Dona Alice) - It´s an overprotective mother and wants the good of his daughter, Marina, because she cares very much about. It has long black hair. *'Mr. Maurice' (Seu Maurício) - He is the father of Marina. He lends the magic pencil to her, years ago to draw a door and visit the Wonderland an day. *'White Rabbit' - (Coelho Branco) - It's speaker, wears a coat, an umbrella in hand and carries a pocket watch. It helps Monica to rescue their friends in Wonderland. *'Alice' - (Alice) - Alice is Monica, then the White Rabbit transforms Monica as Alice for her to go in world of Wonderland to save their friends. And she managed to unveil six of his friends. They are: Frank, Bucky, Sunny, Maggy, Denise and Smudge. *'Caterpillar' - (Lagarta) - A caterpillar is Maggy, when she landed in Wonderland. She was discovered when she sampled its menu only had green leaves. *'Cheshire Cat' - (Gato Risonho) - The Cheshire Cat is Smudge, when he landed in Wonderland. He was discovered when he said he don´t much like of bath of water. *'Duchess' - (Duquesa) - The Duchess is Denise, when she landed in Wonderland. She was discovered when Monica heard his way of talking. *'The Mad Hatter' - (Chapeleiro Maluco) - The Mad Hatter is Jimmy, when he landed in Wonderland. Monica found out she when asked which the candies what had on the five o'clock tea and taste of Mad Hatter and when she kisses him. *'Blue March Hare' - (Lebre Azul) - Actually, he is Samson, the bunny of Monica. It´s the version of March Hare (Lebre Maluca), one of the characters in the Lewis Carroll´s book, Alice in Wonderland. *'The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle' - (O Grifo e a Tartaruga Falsa) - The Gryphon and the Mock Turtle are Blu and Vanilla, when they landed in Wonderland. They were discovered when Monica suspected the cat and dog fight. *'Queen of Hearts' - (Rainha de Copas) - This is a very evil queen who ordered his guards behind Alice, the mother of Marina, as she fled from a trial. *'King of Hearts' (Rei de Copas) - It´s the husband of Queen of Hearts, when he talks about cutting anything, she gets angry about it. *'Knave of Hearts' (Valete de Copas) - It´s the promoter of the trial at the Castle of the Queen of Hearts. *'Benjamin' - (Benevides) - It scares Frank, Bucky and Sunny, who they think what in the legend, the giant owl is bad, but he is good and Angelos says they have flown together down south. The Secret of Camp *'Nereid' - (Iara) - It´s the older sister of Naiad. Unlike her sister, she socializes with humans so they do not pollute your lake. It is very concerned about the creek, and resisted the onslaughts of Jimmy, despite having a crush on him. She is terrestrial, because of contaminated waters by pollution from factories that made this years ago. *'Naiad' - (Náiade) - It´s the younger sister of mermaid without tail, Nereid. She captures all the boys who go to the lake with your beautiful melody, but just to make sure that your house not to be polluted. But it is not very tolerant with the girls. Parents *'Mr. Stephen and Mrs. Louise' - (Seu Sousa e Dona Luísa) - Monica´s parents. *'Mr. Five and Mrs. Five' - (Seu Cebola e Dona Cebola) - Jimmy´s parents. *'Mr. Arnold and Mrs. Laura' - (Seu Antenor e Dona Lurdinha) - Smudge´s parents. *'Mr. Charles and Mrs. Emily' - (Seu Carlito e Dona Lili) - Maggy´s parents. Volumes ''The Four Magical Dimensions'' # They Grew Up! # The Next Adventure! # New Challenges! # Strong Emotions... ''The Adventures of the Day-to-Day'' # The Adventures of the Day-to-Day ''The Brightness of a Pulsar'' # The Brightness of a Pulsar - Part 1 # The Brightness of a Pulsar - Part 2 # The Brightness of a Pulsar - Final Part ''Complete Adventures'' # The Perfect Prince # Count on Me! # A Day of Agitation! ''To Be or Not to Be? # ''To Be or Not to Be? - Part 1 # To Be or Not to Be? - Part 2 ''The Master of World'' # The Master of World - Part 1 # The Master of World - Part 2 ''Monsters of ID'' # Monsters of ID - Part 1 # Monsters of ID - Part 2 # Monsters of ID - Part 3 ''Appears a Star'' # Appears a Star - Part 1 of 2 # Appears a Star - Part 2 of 2 ''Adventures in Wonderland'' # Adventures in Wonderland - Part 1 of 2 # Adventures in Wonderland - Part 2 of 2 ''The Notebook of Laughter'' # The Notebook of Laughter - Part 1 of 2 # The Notebook of Laughter - Part 2 of 2 Back covers of issues *Number 1 - Monica and Jimmy - Mônica e Cebola *Number 2 - Maggy and Smudge - Magali e Cascão *Number 3 - Marina and Frank - Marina e Franja *Number 4 - Commander Bubbly and Denise - Comandante Astronauta e Denise *Number 5 - Angelos - Ângelo *Number 6 - Carmen and Bucky - Carmem e Titi *Number 7 - Vanda and Valerie - Vanda e Valéria *Number 8 - Princess Usagi Mimi and her Dad - Princesa Usagi Mimi e seu Pai *Number 9 - Dustine and Nimbus - Cascuda e Nimbus *Number 10 - Nick Nope - Do Contra *Number 11 - Isabel and Todd - Aninha e Quim *Number 12 - Junior and Dory - Dudu e Dorinha *Number 13 - Glu and Blu - Bugu e Bidu *Number 14 - Mary Angela and Sunny - Maria Cebolinha e Xaveco *Number 15 - Bug-a-Boo and Vic Vampire - Penadinho e Zé Vampir *Number 16 - Doctor Bikkuri and Mr. Newton - Dr. Bikkuri e Professor Licurgo *Number 17 - Lieutenant Charlene and Blog - Tenente Xabéu e Blog *Number 18 - Jeremiah and Lucille - Jeremias e Lucília *Number 19 - Yuka and Black Dust - Yuka e Poeira Negra *Number 20 - Mr. Stephen and Mrs. Louise - Seu Sousa e Dona Luísa *Number 21 - Maggy, the Caterpillar - Magali, a Lagarta *Number 22 - Angelos and Marina - Ângelo e Marina *Number 23 - Denise and Smudge - Denise e Cascão References *Official Site *English Mural *Mauricio answers to a fan that asked her when Monica's Gang Teen in Colors #2 will come. Category:Monica's Gang Category:Brazilian comics titles Category:Manga of 2008 Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Adventure anime and manga Category:Romantic comedy anime and manga Category:Shōjo manga pt:Turma da Mônica Jovem